In the Dark
by SCIK1012
Summary: That was the first time that I felt like hating my humanity. The pain was too much, in both senses. It hurt when I held her in my arms and it hurt even more when I was forced to push her away. Finn's thoughts during Hot to the touch and it's aftermath. –Songfic– Sonata Artica's 'In the Dark'


Sonfic...This song was meant for them :3

Lyrics by: Sonata Artica, Tony Kakko and his heart-melting voice.

* * *

In the Dark

_I'm from where the magic is..._

_I give you what I cannot take away with me…_

_Have my sunlit day and moon..._

I stared at her playing with the flowers. I wondered if she had ever seen one in her life, cause they were just like her. We had managed to track her. She was so…beautiful. Her flames grew brighter when I told her that. I made her smile, but then…I hurt her. How was I supposed to know that putting out her fire would damage her? Wait; now that I think it better, it makes sense.

Glob…I…the only thing I did the whole night was to bother her. I wish I could have given her something special, not just my stupid compliments.

_I want to have a silent kiss_

_I want to make you mine, I´m thinking, how..._

_Can´t leave me now..._

_Stay with me somehow..._

She was mad, not just that, she was hurt again and it was because of me. Her body took a monstrous form and rampaged against the city. Still… I couldn't believe that she was evil. I saw a tear in her eye and realized that I did not only cause her physical pain but I harmed her emotions as well.

I couldn't stand it, all wanted was to be with her, but she kept running away. Although I really hated it, I felt my tears gathering in my eyes. Why couldn't I just like a girl? I wanted her to stay with me…but I just didn't know how.

_You come from where the fire is..._

_You gave me what you could not burn the last time…_

_One sunless day and moon..._

I crumbled over my robot suit and then something strange happened. The air became cooler and darker. I was still crying when I felt a soft touch on my tears. I saw her. She was staring at me with those shining curious eyes I liked so much.

I was in shock. Her flames warmed my face, as she got closer. There was no anger this time, but she still had that betrayed look on her expression. I was confused but then I realized she was even more confused, maybe because she couldn't understand our world. She came from such a different land…

_I want to be so close to you_

_to see whatever scars you carry_

_within your broken heart,_

_Mine´s your missing part..._

Her voice was so cute. I could feel the sadness within it. She was disappointed believing that we couldn't be together, but I also tracked desire in her tone. "Even if we like each other…" I wanted to hear her saying that again.

She was standing right in front of me, so close…I wanted to be even closer, I wanted to erase the disillusion from her heart, and I wanted to heal the damage that I had provoked on her emotions. She needed me…

_Come with me where the magic is..._

_There's more than time we can share_

_We could join the sun and moon_

Would I defy nature for you? Yeah… Everyday, every hour, every single second…Whatevs...

_If you want to..._

_be my lifeline for this lifetime_

_suffer in pleasure, forever and ever…_

_I'd like to see how_

_the walls around your heart will fall apart_

_stop resisting, let the light in_

_suffer in pleasure, forever and ever,_

_this one lifetime._

She leaned in. She was smiling. I felt her arms wrapping around me, her face touching mine. It was like a dream. I tried to do the same, but she was…so hot.

I couldn't take it. I wanted to, I wouldn't mind the suffering. She was holding me, but I…

_I want to have a silent kiss_

_I want to make you mine, I´m thinking,_

_You can´t leave me now..._

_Stay with me, somehow..._

That was the first time that I felt like hating my humanity. The pain was too much, in both senses. It hurt when I held her in my arms and it hurt even more when I was forced to push her away. My stupid tears fell again and landed on her shoulder. She stared at me for a moment; the disillusion was back in her eyes.

"Bye Finn…" I didn't want to hear those words. I didn't want her to leave me.

Stay, stay with me! I begged mentally as she flew away.

Stay with me, somehow…

_Come with me where the magic is..._

_There is more in life that we can share_

_We could own the sun and moon_

I was on my knees watching her dashing figure disappear into the sunrise. Where could she be going? Would she be okay? I was immersed in some kind of trance, all I could think about was her. How it could have been, the things we could have shared…together.

Something about barbequed butts made snap out of it. It was just Jake messing with me. I told him what just happened. How did it feel? How do you think it could have felt?

It hurt…

_be my lifeline for this lifetime..._

_suffer in pleasure, forever and ever_

_I'd like to see how_

_the walls around your heart will fall apart_

_stop resisting, let the light in_

_suffer in pleasure, forever and ever,_

_this one lifetime._

I spent the whole day staring at the kitchen's window regretting my actions. Glob! Why do I am so weak? I was holding her and then I let her go, just like that. I saw grey clouds covering the grasslands and then the rain began to fall. I stood up throwing my chair away and ran through the door. Jake asked me where the flip was I going. It's raining! Where did he think I was going? I took an umbrella leaved the Tree Fort.

_I am feeling your face in the dark_

_I'm hearing you breathe in the dark_

_I am tasting your lips in the dark_

_I'm holding you close in the dark_

I ran in the direction where I just saw her go, praying for her safety. The rain became stronger and the skies darker. I was wet and full of mud. The wind blew making me shiver, but I didn't stop.

I saw something strange under a tree. It was her, trying to cover herself from the falling water. Her bright and intense colors were gone. I noticed that she was shivering too.

She opened her eyes wondering why the rain had stopped falling over her. She gasped finding out that it was me covering her with the umbrella.

"Y-you came for me?" I replied to that question sitting next to her. She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. I was wet, it hurt her but she didn't care. I placed my face in front of her's. We blushed and then she closed her eyes. Her lips touched mine gently. She was hot, it hurt but I didn't care. We held each other in the dark…

_I'll take you where the magic is_

_I'll give you everything I only can offer_

_You can have my broken midnight moon_

I asked her forgiveness for rejecting her later. I told her that I really cared for her, even if I wasn't some kind of awesome prince. I told her she could have whatever she wanted from me.

_If you give me your broken heart_

_and I will give you something real and golden._

_We can make this life the finest art..._

She just wanted me. Yes we were hurting each other, but we were enjoying it.

_I come from where the magic is..._

_I give you what I could take away with me…_

_Have a sunlit day and moon..._

I've never felt something like this before and I bet she didn't either. She fell asleep; her head was over my chest. It wasn't that painful, maybe the rain was helping us. But it won't rain forever…

_I want to have a silent kiss_

_I want to make you mine, I´m thinking, how..._

_Can´t leave me now..._

_Stay with me somehow..._

It didn't matter now, we'll find a way, and we will be able to like each other without harming each other. Somehow…

* * *

**Song:** In the Dark by Sonata Artica

Thanks for the request, nearbywar hulk!


End file.
